


the warmth i need

by kirbyanan



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Strangers to Lovers, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbyanan/pseuds/kirbyanan
Summary: The moment the episode is over, they’re both scrambling to get up, giggling as they push each other to get to the kitchen first, dangerously close to tripping each other over in the mix of long limbs.“Yah yah, one of you giants was enough threatening my safety, I don’t need two of you bringing the whole place down,” Minghao scolds, holding up a spoon with steaming pasta. Yanan pouts, immediately going to cling off of one of his arms as he usually does. Jun thinks about the idea of two arms and how they clearly exist for the purpose of Jun also having an arm to hold onto.orjun finds a place to stay along with the added bonus of a kitten-like boy as a roommate with an... unfairly attractive boyfriend
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yan An, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yan An, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yan An
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	the warmth i need

**Author's Note:**

> i said i would do it and here it finally is junanhao boyfriends!!!! thank you for the support in advance <3

Having Yanan as a roommate is… not as expected. Jun didn’t really know what he was signing up for when he agreed to move in with the tall, seemingly quiet, English major he only knew for a couple of weeks. Why he agreed to move in with a stranger, he didn’t know. Though, well, that was a lie, he did know. Jun was too friendly and trusting of a person(and too desperately in need of a place to stay) to decline the man’s offer.

He met Yanan through other friends; they slowly became a part of each other’s circles through study groups and hangouts at school. He didn’t particularly notice Yanan apart from knowing him as the tall boy that doesn’t talk much but laughs more often than anything. It took a few weeks after first meeting him before they actually began talking a little: small casual conversations that led to Jun mentioning he’s been looking for an apartment to rent but not having enough money for them on his own and Yanan having just been left without a roommate. It was fate if you asked him. If fate was the universe telling Jun ‘okay you can survive for another day here’s a roof over your head you don’t need to sleep on friends’ couches anymore’.

And so there it is, Jun’s been living with Yanan for a solid two weeks now and just as everybody says it really takes living with someone to really get to know them. Yanan is messy. His stuff is always everywhere, from the bedroom to their shared bathroom and kitchen and even in Jun’s room. He’s not good at cooking but likes to be in the kitchen frequently. This usually means he’s in there because he’s eating but several times now he’s walked in on him pouting over burned food on the stove or cringing at the taste of something that didn’t turn out right at all. Yanan’s very quiet too. Everything he does is done in silence, he somehow manages to communicate with Jun sometimes without even saying anything, he even _walks_ in silence. Compared to Jun’s own loud laughter, rambling on the phone, narration of his own actions constantly and _heavy_ stomping around the small apartment, it’s a little unnerving. Yanan is also never still. He’s always doing something, if it’s not ruining food, it’s eating a last minute cup ramen, or watching a drama, a movie, doing homework, or sometimes playing on his switch. Jun has hardly ever talked to him because of this, he’s afraid he’s interrupting him or maybe Yanan always makes sure to look busy so Jun _doesn’t_ talk to him. Whatever it is, Jun doesn’t know how after two weeks he’s not sure how he’s never just seen Yanan do… nothing.

In conclusion, “strange” is how he would label the experience he’s had with living with Yanan thus far. 

  
  


“Do you need anything from the market?” Jun asks him a Monday night after he’s finished his homework. He pulls on one of his vans on his socked feet, eyeing Yanan’s shoes piled up _under_ the shoe rack, half of them with the backs stepped on because apparently pulling them on completely is always too big of a task for him. Yanan looks up from his switch for a second, not answering him and returning his attention to the game. Jun gives him a quizzical look, reaching for his other shoe. He’s just about to ask him the same question again, in case Yanan didn’t hear him the first time when Yanan pauses the game and puts down the switch.

“Is it okay if I come with?” he asks, his thumbs toying with the joy sticks. His eyes are meeting Jun’s now.

Jun may be a little confused as he answers, “sure,” but it’s not like there’s anything that would give him reason to say no. As Yanan stands to grab his phone and wallet, Jun briefly realizes that this may be the first time he actually has one on one time with him that lasts longer than the brief period where Jun is finishing up breakfast and Yanan has just woken up to make his morning tea and they’re sitting at the same table.

The drive is obviously awkward, only the music playing from the radio drowning the silence between them. It isn’t until Jun is pulling out his reusable bags from the back seat that the silence is broken.

“Are those otters?” Yanan asks. Jun looks up, confused and looks around, as if he were going to actually see live otters sitting in the parking lot of the grocery store. Yanan laughs quietly and grabs the bag in Jun’s hand, shaking it in his grasp. Jun looks down at the large bag that he got a few months back at a trip to the aquarium.

He laughs as well, “Yeah.”

“Did you think there were _otters_ in the city?” Jun scowls playfully as they begin walking towards the front doors.

“If they look like otters why were you asking if they were otters?” Jun bites back and it’s Yanan’s turn to scowl, his nose scrunching up in the process. Jun laughs again, bumping into his side a little. Yanan goes for a grocery cart and the rest of their little trip goes more smoothly than expected as they stock up on things they need and talk about whatever it is roommates talk about on a grocery trip. Aquariums and whether coconuts or mangos are the better tropical fruit, apparently. It’s nice, they have a good time joking around and playfully fighting over who gets to push the cart. Jun thinks it would definitely be nicer making a friend in Yanan than just considering him his strange silent roommate. This is the kind of thing he wants to get used to.

“Is it okay if I have a visitor tomorrow?” Yanan asks as they’re filling the car up with the grocery filled bags after they’re all done. Jun snorts to himself and gives Yanan a face as if to say ‘are you dumb?’. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be okay?” Yanan shrugs, silent once again. Jun almost thinks maybe the response could’ve been a little kinder considering their lack of closeness in friendship just yet. But.

“It’s my boyfriend,” Yanan says when they’ve slid into their seats and pulled on their seatbelts. Jun is stunned a little. Not really for any particularly important reason, but because Yanan says it in the softest voice possible, not looking up at Jun and beginning to fiddle with the rings on his fingers. He’s not sure why Yanan would be nervous about saying this, if nervous is how he could describe what he looks like right now.

“Yeah, it’s fine, there’s no problem,” Jun says with a small shrug, trying to show his roommate he genuinely has no problem with it. Why would there be anything wrong with Yanan having someone over even if it’s a significant other. Yanan nods in response, though still isn’t looking up. Jun decides not to say anything more, mostly because he’s not sure _what_ to say. They start their drive back home, the oncoming silence being avoided when one of Jun’s favorite songs comes on and he starts unknowingly singing along and is joined by Yanan almost instantly.

Finding out Yanan also has a really nice singing voice is something he gladly makes note of in his expanding list of things he’s learned about him.

Meeting Minghao is definitely a trip, nothing like when he met Yanan. Jun’s not a homewrecker but he most definitely recognizes his ability to quickly develop crushes on people is not healthy. If you ask him, it’s practically impossible to _not_ fall in love with this man right away. Everything about him tells Jun he should actually hate him, but there’s no will in him to do that. Minghao is calm, not quiet like Yanan, but has a presence to him that feels similar to curling up under a blanket in autumn and listening to the rain fall while reading a book. It’s peaceful. Jun isn’t, and that’s exactly what should make Jun hate this man, but he feels the exact opposite. He almost feels as if he should be offering Minghao everything he has and more the moment he walks through the door. His presence is just something else.

“Hi baby,” is the first thing Jun hears leave this man’s lips when he walks through the door. Jun’s eyebrows shoot up and his eyes are quickly drawn to the pretty person who’s just been invited inside by Yanan. Jun’s first thought is to answer ‘hello’ right back but is quickly reminded of reality when Yanan’s arms wrap completely around him in greeting and a quick kiss is planted on his cheek. Jun looks away now, mentally cursing himself as he attempts to redirect his attention to his phone. Of course Yanan would have a hot boyfriend.

So after the brief introductions and Jun’s realization of the predicament he’s in, Yanan and Minghao busy themselves in the kitchen looking for snacks for the movie they’re going to watch. Jun sits on the couch in the living room still, trying not to listen in on the quiet conversation between the two a few meters away but finds it too difficult.

“How was your test today?” Yanan is asking in between the sounds of the cupboards opening and closing and the rustling of packaging.

“Okay, I really should’ve studied more though.”

“We did the best we could, you would have strained yourself if you kept trying to reread the book.”

“I know but I can always do better.”

“You got it next time, I’ll stay up with you all night if we have to.” There’s a brief silence, and Jun can only barely hear the sound of something else being said, the sounds of the snacks being opened also stopping. He’s smart enough to know what’s happening is none of his business and that tells him he _really_ needs to focus on anything else not them.

It’s another few minutes before Yanan and Minghao re-emerge from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, another with chips, two canned cokes and a cup of iced water.

“Is Thor okay?” Yanan asks when they’re all settled in. The couple under one of Yanan’s fluffy blankets and Jun curled up on the papasan chair. It takes Jun a second to realize the question is directed at him. He looks up, meeting Yanan’s kind, soft ones then Minghao’s sharper gaze. Jun looks away just as quickly, finding it hard to look at him.

“Yeah, I love Thor,” he answers quickly, beginning to chew on his lip. He’s not sure why this person already makes him nervous. 

“It’s not as good as Spider-Man though,” Minghao quips and Jun is inclined to look back up despite every functioning brain cell telling him not to. Minghao still has the same look. Though there’s no malice to it, Jun feels like he’s being made tinier and tinier with each passing second he looks at him.

“Okay Spider-Man is good but neither are as good as Iron Man,” Jun answers, ready to defend his position despite his slight fear of Minghao. If you can call it fear. Yanan smiles from next to Minghao, though stays quiet as he snuggles in further to his boyfriend’s thin shoulder, fluffy brown hair blending into Minghao’s brown sweater. Minghao snorts and shakes his head, though doesn’t reply. Jun sits up straighter.

“Am I wrong? Tony’s back story is _moving,_ there’s no flaws to it,” he begins, eager to launch into his defense, “They didn’t just make him a character with a sad upbringing and revenge he’s after. He has actual issues in his life like any regular person has, he’s _raw_ and real and despite his narcissism, there’s always so many layers to him. He’s so powerful too, his money isn’t the only thing to him and he makes sure that’s made obvious. None of the avengers have the potential he does, even with the money they wouldn’t have compared to Tony Stark.” Jun would be out of breath if he wasn’t used to talking this way al the time.

Minghao shakes his head once again, “Spider-Man is just unparalleled.” He pops some popcorn into his mouth, not even an ounce of him looking as riled up by the conversation as Jun is becoming. Jun turns his _entire_ body towards Minghao and crosses his arms.

“Okay but _how_ ? Spider-Man is good and all, but Iron Man is the reason any of them are who they are. He’s the glue between them and without him a lot of their battles couldn’t have been won, you can’t just say he’s ‘ _unparalleled_ ’”

“Spider-Man is just good.”

Jun scoffs loudly and Yanan is still quiet from the other side, almost starting to look sleepy. He’s been nibbling on the same potato chip since the start of the conversation. For half a second Jun thinks about the fact he’s never seen Yanan eat anything that slow.

“You’re not even backing yourself up though,” Jun argues, arms flailing in the air. Minghao smiles and shrugs.

“Do I need to? It speaks for itself.” Jun practically growls. Yanan yawns.

“Okay so let’s talk about the fact Iron Man didn’t need to be recast _three_ times. Even the actor makes the character the superior choice. He gives the character actual life by being around for this many years.” Jun reaches out for a chip from the center table and the can of coke.

“Three movies and each one of them is still the best choice,” Minghao answers simply. His free hand slides into one of Yanan’s as he speaks. Jun looks exasperated, almost glares at Minghao.

“But _how_ , you’re not giving any reasons,” Jun practically whines now. It comes unexpected to all three of them. Minghao giggles to himself and Yanan smiles lazily. Jun can’t help but briefly bring his attention to his roommate once again. Apparently seeing Yanan not do anything at all isn’t an impossible thing to see as he previously thought. Jun never thought he would see Yanan looking _this_ relaxed; he would’ve assumed Yanan was high if he didn’t know any better.

“Can we watch the movie now?” Yanan asks, looking amused, though still very sleepy. Minghao turns his attention to his boyfriend and briefly runs his hand through the taller boy’s hair. Jun’s energy in the argument dissipitates. He can’t help but admire the gesture. He also can’t help but think ‘wow what’s it like to have that man pet your head’. He turns in his seat just as fast as the thought comes and Minghao hits play on the movie. The once electrified ambience settles into calamity as the movie’s audio is the only thing heard between the three. By the end of the movie, Yanan is fast asleep, not to anyone’s surprise, and Minghao and Jun are left to watch the end credits alone.

“Sorry if I upset you earlier,” Minghao says first as the names pass by on the black screen. Jun doesn’t turn to look at him just yet, just laughs softly.

“You didn’t, I just get too into an argument sometimes,” Jun says, stretching his limbs. His arms pull over his head and unfolds his legs from underneath himself.

“Good, I wouldn’t want to be pissing off my boyfriend’s roommate on the first day,” he says, that calm tone to his voice still there. Jun could just melt into it like a toasted marshmallow on a cracker.

“Nah, I don’t get upset easily,” Jun turns around this time, regrettably meeting Minghao’s gaze. He’s sitting cross legged under the blankets and Yanan’s sleeping soundly on his shoulder, unbothered by the conversation. “I’ve just never really met anyone who doesn’t just argue back right away.” Minghao smiles and shrugs.

“You made some good points,” he says and Jun almost feels like he’s being challenged again. If it wasn’t midnight he would unearth the topic once again and argue enough to write an entire essay unstopped. Instead, he gets up from his seat.

“I’m gonna head to bed, thanks for letting me stick around.”

Minghao quirks an eyebrow. Jun pauses, suddenly feeling awkward about it.

“You know just cause it, I’m sure you guys were… Yanan hasn’t had a roommate around for a while so like…” Putting together a sentence shouldn't be as hard as he’s making it. Minghao looks amused.

“Just, thanks.” Jun says and without thinking about it, like the weirdo and dumbass he is, _salutes_ the man and speed walks out of the room. Jun can faintly hear Minghao’s giggle as he traps himself in the safety of his own room. Jun feels like a 15 year old girl, feeling his heartbeat racing at the simple conversation with the man. He’s fucked, really he’s fucked.

Jun gets to know Yanan and Minghao a little bit more, pieces at a time for the next several weeks, Yanan more, for obvious living under the same roof reasons. Yanan is still just as quiet as ever, though they speak more often now and he realizes he can be just as odd-humored and awkward as him. One of the things they bond the most over are dramas and end up establishing Wednesdays as drama night, swearing they won’t prioritize anything over drama night. Jun still feels a little like he doesn’t know enough about Yanan yet, like he’s still missing bits and pieces, but it’s nice enough having gotten to know him this much. He considers Yanan a friend now, enough that they begin to find time outside of living together to go out to watch movies and make plans with their other friends to hang out.

Discovering who Minghao is, is a lot more difficult of a task, but Jun finds every bit of it invigorating. For one, learning about Minghao comes with the added Yanan at his side, which may or may not alter his personality. He learns that it definitely does for Yanan. Though he’s still the same Yanan, when he’s with Minghao, his energy settles down plenty. Though quiet most of the time, Yanan is always radiating with energy through his actions. It’s when he’s with his boyfriend that it all just comes down at once and he seems to finally rest. It’s like he’s finally being told “hey you can relax now it’s okay”. Jun finds it so so nice to witness, especially on days when Yanan is using all of his energy on school related things and finally unwinds even after just a simple conversation over the phone with Minghao. Jun can easily see as he gets to know Minghao why Yanan is like this around him. Nevertheless, though Minghao seems to radiate all of this peace, he more often than not comes off as just… adorable. He giggles a lot, even when things aren’t particularly funny. He’s also embarrassed a lot more easily than Jun would have assumed. This has led him to slowly become a lot more teasing with him. He pokes fun at Minghao whenever the opportunity arises. At first it was a little scary to try and joke around with Minghao because he was all sharp gazes and grins. But after testing the waters a little one time when he dared call his giggle _cute_ , it was easy to keep pushing the limits until Minghao was only blushes and “stop stop that’s enough.” It helped that Yanan was encouraging it from the second Jun complimented him, cooing at his boyfriend and poking his sides, obviously knowing what the end result would be.

In the end, Jun loved and hated getting to know Minghao. Every new thing he learned made his crush strengthen just a little more and frustrated him constantly. How was Minghao able to be so attractively hot, _and_ cute from one second to the next? How was Minghao able to be calm and soothing one moment and energetic and giggly the next? What would it take to stop Jun from developing all of these feelings for someone who was obviously taken and obviously happily in love with someone he considered a great, great friend. Everything about this was too much to handle. But it wasn’t like Jun could just avoid it, it would take moving out to escape a situation like this. All he could do was stuff his feelings deep, _deep_ inside and try his best to forget them.

One night brings the absolute worst for Jun though, in ways he couldn’t have imagined.

It’s a simple enough night, Minghao is over for dinner. He’s cooking for all three of them in the kitchen on his own, because it’s Wednesday and Jun and Yanan are finishing up an episode of the newest drama they started. After a few months of living together, they’ve watched three entire dramas now, even cried together a few times throughout. Jun thinks it’s definitely strengthened their friendship. Sometimes it takes a good cry together to create a best friend. The last few minutes they’re both beginning to get distracted by the aromas of the pasta that Minghao is cooking, enough to make Yanan’s stomach grumble. The moment the episode is over, they’re both scrambling to get up, giggling as they push each other to get to the kitchen first, dangerously close to tripping each other over in the mix of long limbs.

“Yah yah, one of you giants was enough threatening my safety, I don’t need two of you bringing the whole place down,” Minghao scolds, holding up a spoon with steaming pasta. Yanan pouts, immediately going to cling off of one of his arms as he usually does. Jun thinks about the idea of two arms and how they clearly exist for the purpose of Jun also having an arm to hold onto. He stays put, crossing his arms instead, about to start arguing. “Here, try this,” Minghao says just in time to interrupt him. Jun closes his mouth, eyebrows closing together in confusion when he realizes Minghao is directing it at him and not Yanan. He glances at the other boy who’s paying no mind to either of them, instead wrapping both of his arms around Minghao’s torso and resting his chin on his head. Jun opens his mouth again, though hesitant and looks back at Minghao who carefully blows on the pasta again. “I’m not sure if it needs more salt,” he explains, his eyes meeting Jun’s. Jun swallows thickly, not sure if it’s because he’s anticipating the taste of the food or because Minghao’s eyes on him is making him nervous. Probably both, but he ignores it. His lips wrap around the spoon, still not being able to look away from Minghao who in turn isn’t looking away either and it makes him even _more_ tense. Jun is fully aware of everything, from Yanan looking completely unbothered as he distractedly looks around the kitchen and Minghao’s hair and everything except Jun, Minghao who is staring at him like he needs to be aware of every one of Jun’s movements and his fingers that are now touching Jun’s chin in order to cup underneath the spoon so no food falls out. All of his senses feel heightened and he can hear how loud his heartbeat is. Minghao’s gaze is just as sharp as ever but this time it feels like he’s purposely trying to dig daggers into every part of Jun’s skin. There’s no escaping any of it. Jun almost doesn’t swallow the food, in fear any sudden movement will cause the roof to fall in on him. Maybe he wishes it would.

“It’s good,” Jun squeaks out. Yanan looks at him now, and Jun clears his throat, about to try to say it again. The only thing that stops him this time is Yanan’s thumb reaching out to wipe the little bit of sauce that collected at the corner of Jun’s mouth. He inhales sharply this time, taking a step back. Yanan looks surprised, while Minghao grins, bringing the spoon to his mouth to finish the rest of it.

“Good, it’s ready now if you two want to get some plates,” Minghao says, turning his body without a single acknowledgement of Jun’s sudden shock. He places a small kiss on Yanan’s lips as he’s unraveled from his arms. Yanan seems to forget just that quickly what he did to Jun as he smiles and turns to follow Minghao to ask for a taste as well. Jun’s left trying to recollect himself in the middle of the kitchen, trying to process that nothing really actually happened, and there’s no reason he should be acting this way. He shakes his head and drags his body towards the cupboard with the dishes, pulling out plates for the three of them. His fingers are just a bit shaky as he does it, but eventually he calms back down, though he avoids Minghao’s eyes for the rest of the night. They finish dinner with light conversation, most of it between Yanan and Minghao, then head to the living room to watch Yanan play a game on his switch which he connects to the tv. Jun is sitting on the papasan while Minghao sits on the floor with Yanan in between his legs. It’s a wonder how such a big person can fit between thin legs and still look insanely small, but Jun concludes Yanan is just naturally compact. He rests his head on Minghao’s shoulder, back against his front, one arm bent around his knee and his legs crossed. He looks insanely comfortable, despite both of them sitting on the ground. There’s no telling what exactly Jun is jealous of anymore, just that he wants what he definitely can’t have. He struggles to keep his eyes off of them, especially when Yanan makes sounds of disapproval or excitement throughout the game and Minghao occasionally peppers his neck and cheek with kisses. It’s so endearing to witness, especially because it obviously embarrasses Yanan every time, and after a while Jun realizes Minghao does it because Yanan will do more than groan and whine in frustration when he reacts to the game. Jun thinks he’d be capable of throwing a tantrum if Minghao wasn’t there to calm him down.

“You wanna sit down here with us?” Minghao asks suddenly when Jun’s been caught for the umpteenth time stealing a glance at the two. Jun’s eyes widen in surprise at first then he laughs, though nervously. It makes sense that it’s just a joke, Minghao’s way of teasing him for staring at them so much. But when he looks down at him, the raised eyebrow in expectation has his laugh dying in his throat. Once again Yanan seems to completely zone out from the interaction. Jun wonders then if it’s because it makes Yanan uncomfortable or if he truly doesn’t care. It’s hard to believe Yanan wouldn’t care though when it seems like he’s actually trying to ignore them every time.

“That’s okay,” Jun says slowly, not really sure what to make of the suggestion. Why would Minghao offer something like that if it wasn’t a joke.

“You look lonely over there, I promise we’re warm too,” Minghao says, this time a softer smile on his lips. Jun eyes him nervously, once again looking at Yanan as if for approval. Yanan shows no sign of giving his attention to anything else but the game he’s playing. Minghao seems to notice it this time, that Jun is making himself constantly aware of the fact that there’s a boundary he isn’t supposed to cross and he’s never sure of what he’s supposed to even be doing. Yanan is a constant reminder of the fact that Jun should be keeping a safe distance from Minghao, both physically and more importantly emotionally. Minghao glances at Yanan as well, one of his arms snaking around his torso and squeezing slightly. This makes Yanan and look up for quick second, in Jun’s direction. He pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and squeezes the remote tighter.

“He’s right Junnie,” Yanan says softly as he tucks into himself even further. He’s… shy? Jun notices this immediately and feels even more confused. He looks back at Minghao who still seems to be waiting for Jun to just give in and sit with them. So Jun does just that. He has no idea why he’s doing it, and ignores the thought of what any of it is supposed to mean if it means anything. Really it could just be chalked down to Minghao genuinely just being nice for no other reason than he’s a nice person. It's an awkward feeling but Jun crawls over on the floor to the spot next to Minghao, though keeps a good 10 centimeters between them, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Minghao giggles to himself and grabs Jun’s bicep lightly, tugging at it.

“Come on, you’ve been watching us for the past hour and now you want to be shy about it?” Minghao says in the same teasing tone Jun has become familiar with. It makes him feel comfortable almost right away despite being embarrassed at the fact that he’s acknowledging Jun not being able to stop staring at them.

“I wasn’t _watching_ you guys,” Jun argues, lips sticking out like they always do when he begins to let the energy of conversation take over him.

“If you wanted to join us all you had to do was ask,” Minghao says instead. Jun feels offended now, scoffing and crossing his arms. Minghao smiles.

“I didn’t,” he says childishly, voice raising.

“You didn’t?” Minghao challenges. Yanan looks towards Jun now, in between matches on his game. He looks like he wants to say something but he just stares at Jun instead, eyes looking wider than usual with the tv screen being the only source of light in the room shining mostly on his features. Jun thinks about how he’s never really noticed the little mole under his eye or the one on his neck. They look pretty, like they were placed there specifically like stars in the sky. Jun swallows, hard. He’s not sure what to even do or say or _think_ anymore. Minghao seems to do it all for him though, once again tugging at Jun’s arm. This time Jun just lets himself be guided in until he’s pressed up against Minghao’s side. Jun feels like he might throw up or something. The shy smile on Yanan’s face before he looks back at the screen is enough to make Jun think ‘it’s okay, i’m just sitting with my friends, there’s nothing wrong with this’. And they sit this way for the rest of about fifteen minutes before Minghao finally breaks the silence between them.

“I was thinking of making a pizza for us tomorrow,” he says, calm and collected like the tension in the room wasn’t drowning Jun by the second. Yanan immediately hums in response and Jun almost swears he can hear his stomach grumbling again like he didn’t eat about an hour ago.

“Pizza?” is all Jun can lamely say. Minghao hums in response.

“What kind do you want, I’ll make it with anything, just don’t say only sausage.”

“Hey simple is good,” Yanan defends immediately, surprising Jun upon the sound of his voice. Minghao grins and kisses the top of Yanan’s head. Jun doesn’t realize how much more precious it is to witness this close. Afterall he can basically feel Minghao breathing only centimeters away from him.

“Simple _is_ good,” Jun helps, the drive to argue with Minghao still an immediate instinct within him. Minghao sighs loudly and shakes his head.

“Try some real toppings for a change, like veggies,” Minghao says and Jun smiles, amused now. Some of the initial nerves start to disappear.

“Why ruin a pizza with so much on it? You’ll take the taste from it, it's not pizza anymore after you’ve put more than two or three toppings on it,” Jun says. “You said you’ll make anything so I want what Yanan wants.” Yanan giggles in response, looking up at Minghao. Minghao looks annoyed, though it’s obvious to the two of them that it’s not genuine. Yanan gently kisses his jaw this time then places his forehead against it, closing his eyes. Jun’s eyes practically sparkle in admiration, really doing the best he can to scream at himself inside to stop staring already. He doesn’t know how they don’t find it uncomfortable that Jun can’t seem to stop doing it, but he’s glad it hasn’t made them upset. “You two are cute,” he finally says out loud, though almost immediately regrets it when Minghao meets his gaze with a thin amused smile. Yanan on the other hand has decided he’s going to go back to ignoring that Jun exists, though it’s hard not to notice the blush that forms on his cheeks.

“Is it easier to see from here?” Minghao asks and Jun clenches his jaw. He’s not sure what exactly Minghao means by this but it makes him nervous all over again. The silence expands between them and Minghao breaks his gaze on him to stretch out his arms above his head. He sighs in relaxation and Jun watches his movements both with curiosity and intrigue.

“You’re cute up close too,” Minghao says as he brings his arms back down, one of them returning to it’s spot around Yanan’s chest. Jun’s cheeks immediately flame and his lips press together tightly. He looks down at Yanan who just as expected isn’t giving him any kind of reaction. Jun opens his mouth to say something then closes it once, not being able to help fishmouthing in response. “Cute,” Minghao repeats, this time in a babying tone than Jun would laugh at if it wasn’t Minghao doing it. He feels the heat in his cheeks burn even more. Still, he manages to scowl and look away, facing the screen to watch Yanan play Smash Bros. Interestingly enough, though Jun doesn’t know much about the game, he notices the low amount of lives and insane damage Yanan’s character received. Surely Yanan can’t be _that_ bad of a player. Just as he’s about to point this out Yanan’s Link gets knocked off the edge of the playing field and the narrator’s voice announces “Game!” loudly.

“Can I play too?” Jun asks and Minghao’s arm almost immediately retracts as Yanan sits up excitedly.

“Yeah yeah, Hao never wants to play with me,” Yanan says, scrambling to disconnect his remotes and sync them back to add another player. Jun glances up at Minghao who is just watching Yanan endearingly.

“I’ve played with you before,” he defends and Yanan looks at Jun, making a face.

“Because you _have_ to,” Yanan argues and Jun happily takes the remote from Yanan. Minghao just crosses his arms over his now bare chest, left to watch Yanan and Jun sitting up cross legged next to each other. It takes just a few minutes for Jun to realize Yanan is actually really good at the game and they end up having to play team matches because Yanan easily kills Jun’s character three times to the point Yanan finds it too boring. As the time passes Yanan begins to get sleepy though he plays just as well, only deciding he’s better off switching his position. In between matches he unfolds his legs and stretches himself out to the side and lays his head on Jun’s thigh. Jun doesn’t think much of it, even pets Yanan’s hair a little before they get back to the game. He’s aware of Minghao just sitting behind them, opted to scroll through his phone while the other two play. After another about twenty minutes Jun’s beginning to win more often and he would question it but when he notices Yanan lulling off, his legs pulled in closer to his chest, he can see why. Jun manages to change the game back to single player and continues on his own, only realizing he’s basically alone with Minghao a few minutes in when Minghao moves around behind him.

“Did he fall asleep?” Minghao whispers and Jun jolts a little in surprise. Minghao giggles quietly, a hand touching the spine of Jun’s back. “Do I scare you or something?”

“No,” Jun immediately defends, trying not to think about the warmth of Minghao’s thin fingers on his back. Move them, please move them, he thinks. “I’m just into the game.”

“You suck,” Minghao deadpans and Jun practically gasps.

“I don’t suck I’m just new to it,” Jun says, “just give me a few days with this I’ll get better than Yanan.”

“Yanan’s pretty good though,” Minghao hums and Jun feels him move around so he’s sitting next to Jun again on the opposite side of the sleeping Yanan.

“I can catch onto things pretty fast,” Jun says.

“You play video games?”

“No, but generally I think I’m a fast learner.”

“Hmm.”

Jun turns to look at Minghao, pausing the game.

“Do you wanna watch a movie instead?” he asks, though he’s already turning off the switch, Minghao helps him put it away. They don’t say anything else as a movie is picked out from Yanan’s watch list.

“I can put him to bed, if you’d like?” Minghao says before the movie starts. Jun raises an eyebrow comically.

“How are you going to do that?” he says, looking pretty close to flat out laughing. If Yanan wasn’t asleep he would have. Minghao scowls and pushes Jun’s arm.

“I was just going to wake him up,” Minghao practically pouts. Jun grins.

“It’s okay we can let him sleep longer, I’m comfortable like this anyway.” It’s a little bit of a lie, Jun’s back often hurts and not having anything to support it will eventually get tiresome, but he doesn’t say anything. It doesn’t seem like he has to anyway because Minghao decides to sit right down behind him to Jun’s surprise and tugs at his shirt.

“Sit back,” he instructs and Jun feels his heartbeat increase right away.

“Sit back?” he mimics in bewilderment, looking at Minghao like he’s actually crazy this time.

“You’re not comfortable Junhui,” Minghao says, a serious look on his face. Jun doesn’t know what the hell is actually going through his brain to suggest something like that. Does Minghao not realize the implications of what he’s asking? Does he know but doesn’t care because Yanan is asleep? Or is Minghao just that oblivious to the fact asking someone who’s not his boyfriend to sit in between his legs is really probably not okay.

“Why’re you doing this?” Jun asks, this time not wanting to let Minghao’s odd behavior slide. Minghao tilts his head to the side, genuinely looking confused.

“Because your back will hurt if you just sit like that.” Jun frowns.

“No, why’re you _treating_ me like this, like Yanan isn’t right here, like what you’ve been doing all night isn’t weird to do to someone who isn’t your boyfriend.” Jun’s breathing increases as the nerves of getting out what he’s been thinking this whole time is out in the open. Minghao frowns, much to Jun’s surprise.

“Don’t you like me?” Minghao asks and Jun’s eyes widen this time, lips parting.

“Wh- why would you, what kind of question is that?” Jun asks incredulously.

“I’m asking if you have feelings for me,” Minghao says simply, like it doesn’t mean as much as it does. Did he know this whole time? Was he purposely acting on this to mess with Junhui?

“You have a boyfriend,” is all Jun can say, clearly not able to formulate how to continue this conversation.

“Yeah, and?” Minghao says. This time Jun frowns, teeth clenching together. “He likes you,” Minghao says next before Jun can even think of spitting out all of the nasty words that came to mind. He feels all of the air rush out of his body and his lips part, looking down at Yanan who’s still sleeping soundly. It’s a wonder Yanan can sleep through whatever it is that’s going on between them.

“What?”

Minghao smiles, reaching out to pet Yanan’s hair. Yanan smiles in his sleep and nuzzles further into Jun’s thigh.

“He likes you, he hasn’t had feelings for anyone else in a long time,” Minghao says like it’s the most casual thing to say. He looks up at Jun who looks just as confused as he is. Minghao chuckles.

“You really have no idea huh?” Jun gives him no response. Minghao smiles again and pats Jun’s back.

“It’s okay, that he likes you, it’s good, I want him to like you. And it’s okay if you have feelings for me.” Jun’s mind is still running a million miles a minute, because he doesn’t know what any of this actually means and if he’s actually awake because it sure as hell feels like a dream. The only thing that grounds him is the hand on his back that is slowly rubbing small circles. It’s soothing and warm and he feels like even though none of this makes sense to him, as long as Minghao keeps doing that, it doesn’t matter much. The silence between them is heavy but Jun slowly lets his thoughts come into place, trying to stop figuring everything out and just let whatever crazy thing is happening just happen. After another minute, the silence is broken, “So do you?”.

“Do I?” Jun asks slowly, eyes finding Minghao’s eyes again, sinking into the calm behind them. Minghao raises an eyebrow. Jun purses his lips and looks down at the ground this time. “Uh,” he lets out quietly and Minghao’s hand reaches out to push back the strands of hair falling in his face. Jun meets his eyes again, nervous. “Yes?” Minghao smiles.

“Is it a question?” he asks, his teasing tone rising and Jun pouts.

“No… I do,” he says quietly, and looks at Yanan once again. It still somewhat feels like this isn’t supposed to be happening, like maybe Yanan will wake up and tell him Minghao’s lying and all of this was just a trick or something.

“I get it, it’s confusing, but it’s late hm? We can all talk about it tomorrow, do you still want to watch the movie?” Minghao says. Jun looks at the screen and back at Minghao. He nods silently and Minghao once again tugs at the back of his shirt. This time Jun lets the smaller guide him back into the same position Yanan was sitting in an hour earlier. Minghao’s leg is crossed beneath him in order to make room for Yanan sleeping on that side. Jun feels all of the warmth of Minghao’s body make contact with his as he hesitantly lays his head back against his shoulder. “You’re okay,” Minghao says softly, his hand reaching out to touch Yanan’s shoulder as Jun situates himself. Jun feels awkward at first, out of place and like he can’t actually relax and he knows Minghao feels this but neither of them say or do anything. It’s exhaustion that finally sets into his body after a good half hour of the movie and has him relaxing against Minghao, pliant in the position. Minghao’s other arm just barely wraps around his torso, hand resting on Jun’s stomach. He tries not to think about it too much and succeeds as the time goes by and he begins to fall asleep as well, the thoughts of everything that happened that night drifting away.

When he wakes up, there’s a dull ache all around his body and the strange feeling in his chest that tells him this isn’t a regular morning. He’s on his side when he wakes up, head resting on what he assumes is a pillow and a blanket pulled over him. He knows he definitely didn’t go to sleep this way. As he lifts his head, there’s a weight he feels on his body, only realizing what it is when he turns to look at a sleeping body next to his. His eyes widen right away and he jolts in place, realizing it’s Minghao, an arm secure around his torso and the other previously under his head. Jun feels his heartbeat beginning to race, attempting to actually think with his foggy half-asleep brain. Where’s Yanan, is his next thought. Almost immediately though, it’s answered by the tall boy walking into the room, freshly showered and his phone in hand, not seeming even an ounce out of place. He’s wearing shorts and a tank top, hair wet under the towel he’s rubbing over his head, it’s any other morning.

“Good morning,” Yanan says, adding on to the confusion in Jun’s mind. His smile is shy when he meets Jun’s eyes, the only thing that makes any of this seem out of place.

“Morning?” Jun answers, trying to find an answer in Yanan’s face but receiving nothing but the boy continuing his way through the hallway to his own room. Jun’s lips part, turning to look at Minghao who then makes a grumbling sound and pulls at Jun’s shirt.

“Are you getting up?” Minghao asks in a voice way deeper than Jun’s used to, taking him by surprise. His eyes haven’t opened yet.

“Uh…”

“You should shower next, Yanan said you have a presentation today.”

At this, Jun forgets any thought of anything else as he jolts fully awake and scrambles to get up. His presentation, his presentation is this morning, what time is it?? He speeds around his room getting his stuff together and rushing into the bathroom, catching sight for a split second of Minghao and Yanan having a conversation in the living room, the proximity between them just as regular as any other day. He’s brought back to reality again, of what happened the night before, of the fact neither of them are acting like any of this is strange or out of the ordinary or… wrong. Are they breaking up? Are they playing games with him? Do they want to see how far they can push Jun before he breaks because apparently that’s what couples do now and Jun is just an object of their fun? Jun rushes through his shower and gets ready with all of these questions running through his mind, not really knowing what kind of answer to give himself. He ignores the other two at the table as he grabs a banana for a quick breakfast and rushes out of the door.

“Good luck!” is all he hears from Yanan before he’s closing the space between them and locking the door. He can think about it later.

He comes home a little past lunchtime, knowing well that Yanan has no classes on Thursdays and Minghao will still most likely be there. He almost doesn’t want to come back, would rather hide out at a Starbucks for the rest of the day until Minghao is gone and he can hide out in his room to avoid Yanan. But it’s still his home after all, and he can’t do that to either of them. He thinks of all the questions he’s ready to ask the two of them when he walks through the front door, but when he sees them cuddling on the couch, just as regular as before, he avoids all of it. He ignores Yanan’s cheerful greeting and Minghao’s pointed staring and rushes through the living room and to his bedroom. He doesn’t need to ask them now, he doesn’t even need to know. There’s no reason it has to be today. This thought process stays grounded in him until the end of the night when Minghao goes home and through the next day. All of the weekend he spends locked in his room or out studying with friends that don’t know Yanan. He’s avoiding them, he knows. He doesn’t talk to either of them for a solid week and Yanan stops trying after the second day. Minghao is more adamant about trying to get Jun’s attention at first but after a while he gives up too. It feels clear to Jun that maybe it was just a game, and messing with him became too boring. It kind of hurts a little if he’s honest, to have his feelings played with like this. Minghao knew about how he felt and did whatever that was to him.

Jun goes about like this for the rest of another week. He doesn’t need to avoid Yanan much anymore because Yanan does a good job of it himself. It’s worse than when he first moved in. He knows Yanan leaves a room because he’s in it and he’s fully aware they’ve both purposely skipped their Wednesday drama nights two times now. But it’s Yanan’s voice and laugh that he actually misses the most throughout regular parts of his day. It sucks not to feel his _best friend’s_ presence and he hates that it feels like it’s him that’s done something wrong. He often thinks back about Minghao telling him that Yanan has feelings for him and though he’s convinced himself it’s a lie, he’s always thinking about how believable it seems now. Yanan’s clingy and giggles frequently around him and Jun’s caught him blushing more than once at things Jun said in the time they’ve lived together. But this was before, and now Yanan looks like it physically pains him to be anywhere around Jun. It’s the worst feeling. He starts to think about maybe moving out, either to make things better for him or Yanan, he doesn’t know. It seems like the only good solution. This thought sticks with him until Minghao comes tearing it down.

“Jun,” he hears through the locked door of his room. There’s a hard knocking on the wood that startles Jun who’s trying to do his homework. He frowns and starts chewing on his lip then decides to ignore Minghao. Though Minghao doesn’t give up this time, knocking harder. “Junhui, open the door,” he says, more pounding. Jun sighs, listening to Minghao jiggle the doorknob repeatedly and call his name a few more times. He gives up and finally stands, opening the door. He inhales deeply as he meets Minghao’s eyes, something he hasn’t looked at in a long time.

“What?” he says, voice monotone and tired. Minghao says nothing, grabbing Jun’s wrist instead and tugging him out of the room. Yanan is already sitting on the couch in the living room and Minghao tugs him in, sitting him down on the opposite end of it. Yanan’s knees are pulled into his chest, looking just as small as he usually does.

“This needs to stop,” Minghao says, sitting down on the floor in front of the both of them. Jun scoffs.

“What needs to stop, I’m doing my homework, what do you need?” he says, annoyed. Yanan flinches next to him, setting his chin down on his knees. Minghao frowns.

“You two are friends, _best_ friends, and seeing Yanan like this is awful to see,” he says, “I know what happened before was strange for you but you never gave us an opportunity to talk about it and ignoring and avoiding him isn’t good for anyone.” Jun eyes Yanan next to him and then Minghao.

“What happened?” Jun asks, because it’s the only thing he really wants to know. “What was all of that, what was I even supposed to do after something like that?” Minghao sighs and gets up from the floor to sit on the couch between them, crossing his legs.

“I know just about as little as you do,” Minghao answers and Jun’s eyebrows knit together, looking up at him. “I don’t know how to explain that except I think I like you too, if it wasn’t obvious.” Jun looks back at Yanan who is eyeing them silently, head still resting on his knees. “Do you really not get it?”

“Get what? I don’t understand any of this. How’re you telling me something like that when you two are dating?” Jun says, arms waving out in the air to match the energy of his confusion. Minghao chuckles softly.

“We’re poly, Junhui,” he says simply and Jun shakes his head, waiting for more of an explanation. He’s heard the term but hardly ever thought about it or what it means. “It means we’ll be romantically involved with more than one person if we want to, and of course if everyone involved wants to,” he answers. Jun looks at him in surprise and back at Yanan once again.

“If you want to?”

“Yeah, and… we’re not exactly saying we want to just… all that happened that night was just…,” Minghao says for the first time having a hard time formulating what he wants.

“He likes you and he doesn’t know how to act when he has a crush,” Yanan explains from behind him, startling Jun. Minghao scowls, playfully smacking Yanan’s leg.

“Yah, I can handle myself,” he defends and Yanan’s smiling, a smile Jun hasn’t seen in way too long. He can’t help but smile as well. He still hardly gets what’s going on, really just because he doesn’t know how not one but two people have similar feelings for him. Jun’s never thought of Yanan in any other way as a friend but it’s not like he ever really thought in depth about anything more than a friendship with Yanan’s _boyfriend_.

“You like me?” Jun asks, small, shy, still a little confused sounding. Minghao is blushing, hard, just as he usually does. It tempts Junhui to poke his cheek, so he does. Minghao swats it away instinctively and Jun smiles.

“I said it once, I don’t need to say it again,” Minghao says childishly and Jun smiles wider this time.

“You’re so cute,” Jun teases, pinching his cheek this time and Minghao lets him, though is still scowling to himself. Yanan giggles from behind and Jun laughs as well, squishing both of his thin cheeks in his large hands. When Minghao finally stops blushing and hits away his hands, Jun settles back down, sinking back into reality. He pulls his bottom lip into his mouth in thought. “This is really okay then?” he asks, feeling mostly directed towards Yanan. It still awkwardly feels like he’s getting in between something. Yanan doesn’t look in any way hesitant when he nods, a small smile on his lips. He doesn’t know what it could possibly mean in terms of what they are or what their future is but he thinks maybe just letting whatever it is happen is good enough.

The next few weeks go just as they were before, with a few added twists that Jun grew to appreciate very quickly. They like to spend time together mostly in the apartment, watching movies, having dinner, playing board games and watching Yanan play video games. Everything would feel just as ordinary as usual if all of this didn’t include added cuddling time and touching and flirting and anything else that makes Jun’s heart race constantly. It’s all still new and a little strange and things don’t work out completely right all the time and Jun’s not sure just yet this is what he wants but it’s nice for now. It’s nice to feel like he’s important to them and they want him around just as much as he wants them around. He also begins to learn a little bit more about their relationship, which comes more interesting than he expected. They were high school sweethearts, which is not at all a surprise with the way the two basically come as a unit. They’ve molded into each other’s lives so well and though different in many ways, they might as well just be moving as one person. He learned that the only reason Minghao isn’t already living with Yanan is simply out of bad luck; something was always getting in the way of it happening from signing leases with other roommates, their parents dragging them back home, and the one time they had fight that broke them up for a few months and kept them from moving in together as planned. He also learned that they only dated one other person before, a relationship that lasted for a solid three months before it ended due to jealousy issues. Jun wonders often if that could happen to them, and thinks about all the things that could go wrong, but when Minghao comes around he rethinks it. When he joins Yanan and Jun for drama night and the three of them settle on the couch together. When Yanan curls himself up in the middle, head on Jun’s lap and legs bent under Minghao’s that are also bent to make room for him, sitting so he’s facing Jun. When they somehow always fall into a position similar to this, though a complicated mess of limbs and find it works every time, Jun really thinks anything that could go wrong is a risk he’s willing to take as long as he can be happy this way.

“Is he going to kiss her?” Minghao asks aloud, looking up from his phone. They’re in the middle of one of their drama episodes, which Minghao always makes a point to ignore while they watch, but it’s clear to the other two that Minghao's well caught up with the plot.

“Probably,” Jun answers, his hand running through Yanan’s hair, rubbing his fingers through the soft strands.

“I thought they just met, why’s he going to kiss her?” Minghao asks.

“Because he thinks he has to,” Jun replies. Minghao scoffs, looking at his phone again. The couple on the screen kiss, just as expected and Yanan’s fingers tighten around Jun’s thigh. The scene passes and they continue on in silence for just a little longer. “Why don’t you two kiss anymore?” Minghao drops his phone and Yanan hisses when it falls on his ankle.

“Sorry, sorry,” Minghao says right away when Yanan whines, rubbing his leg. Jun snorts at the sight of the two. Minghao shakes his head, picking up his phone. “Why’re you asking that?”

“Because you never kiss anymore,” Jun states easily and feels Yanan’s hands move away from Jun’s leg.

“Yes we do,” Minghao says, shrugging, not looking at either of them. Yanan pouts. It’s easy to tell by this point how Yanan’s reactions to things can tell what Minghao is thinking. It’s weird how it works that way.

“Not in front of me you don’t.” Minghao is silent for a while and Jun pets Yanan’s head again. This time Yanan’s fingers come back up to find Jun’s and both of them envelop his hand.

“It’s not on purpose,” Minghao defends. Yanan’s fingers tighten around Jun’s.

“Do you not want to?” Jun asks. Minghao sighs, looking at the two of them finally. Yanan is still pouting between them. Minghao frowns at this.

“It just… feels impolite, or something,” Minghao finally admits. Yanan’s fingers loosen around Jun’s. Jun laughs and it takes Minghao by surprise. He laughs even louder, and now Minghao is scowling, blush rising.

“Impolite? You had no problem doing it before, you were all over each other,” Jun giggles. His smile is wide, amused though he slowly brings his energy back down, rubbing his fingers into Yanan’s scalp. Yanan practically _purrs_. “It’s not, it’s really not, it feels like I’m stopping you two,” he says, more seriously. He can understand why they, or Minghao, would think that, considering the things that went wrong last time they tried this. Jun’s learned that even though he’s new to all of this, Minghao and Yanan have almost as little experience with what they’re supposed to do and how to make this work. They’re working it out together and it feels better that way. “I’d rather you both act the same way you did before, it’ll make me feel better.”

Minghao glances at Yanan and Yanan shyly looks back, though stays put curled up next to Jun. Jun gets the feeling this is something that’s been getting in the way for them as well.

“Okay,” Minghao says, softly, looking at the two of them with a nod. Jun smiles and pats Yanan’s shoulder as he moves to get up.

“Do it now,” Jun says, standing up. Yanan looks up at him with wide eyes and Minghao laughs.

“What?”

“Just do it now, I’ll go get water or something, it’s fine,” Jun says, pausing the drama and already walking out of the room. Minghao looks at him incredulously and Yanan starts to curl back into himself. Jun lets out a long breath when he steps into the kitchen, clutching the counter. He feels his heartbeat beginning to race. He’s not sure what exactly got into him to say something like that. He hears talking in the living room, hushed whispers that keep Jun from moving even a centimeter. He doesn’t want to interrupt them this time, he can’t possibly. He stands in there for what feels like an eternity before he hears Minghao.

“Junhui,” he says. Jun hesitates then peaks into the living room, the two sitting up, with a space big enough between them that tells Jun probably nothing happened. “Come in here,” Minghao laughs softly. Jun shuffles awkwardly back into the room and Minghao pats the spot between. Jun hesitates again but sits down, making himself as small as he feels. Yanan’s hand immediately goes for his thigh, as if he _needs_ to be touching him.

“We’re not going to just kiss on command you weirdo,” Minghao says, amused, his regular demeanor returning. Jun frowns and crosses his arms.

“Well it didn’t look like you were going to do it on your own.”

“Jun…” Minghao sighs. Yanan’s fingers fiddle with the torn fabric on Jun’s jeans. “We don’t want to do things without you.” Jun raises an eyebrow, confused.

“What do you mean?”

There’s a pause of silence.

“I mean, we’ll do the same things as we usually do, but don’t leave a room for us or purposely try to take yourself out of the situation like you can go back to acting like we’re just your friends and you’re not a part of what’s going on between us.” Jun chews on his lip, nodding silently. Minghao takes Jun’s hand into his and before he can think about it, he’s leaning over and kissing Jun’s cheek, quick and soft. Jun’s eyes immediately go wide and his free hand goes to touch the spot on his cheek. He looks at Minghao in bewilderment. Minghao smiles back shyly and squeezes his hand. “Just don’t think so much Junhui, you do it so much it keeps you from doing what you actually want.” Jun smiles, shy but doesn’t take his eyes off of Minghao.

“I want to kiss you,” Jun says, rushed and all at once. It causes Yanan to stop moving his hand, though Jun is too distracted by how pretty he thinks Minghao looks to think too much about it. Minghao doesn’t blush this time, just gives him the same kind of look he usually does when Jun is about to start arguing about something as if to say “do it, I dare you.” So Jun does, finding the collar of Minghao’s shirt before anything and pulling him in just the last few centimeters closer. Their noses bump together and Jun is the first to laugh. He almost just pulls back out of the embarrassment but Minghao’s thin fingers wrap around Jun’s wrist and he closes the gap once again between them, this time their lips pressing together. Jun holds his breath as it happens, melting into it within seconds and returning the soft kiss. Their lips move slowly, just on the border of innocent, the plumpness of Jun’s fitting right in the gap between Minghao’s thick ones. It isn’t until Yanan’s fingers squeeze Jun’s thigh that they pull back, breathing just slightly harder, hearts racing between them. It takes them a few seconds before they’re both looking at Yanan who is now pouting even more than before. Minghao laughs and Yanan pulls back, crossing his arms.

“Yah, he asked for it,” Minghao says right away, as if he’s read Yanan’s thoughts. Jun wouldn’t be surprised if he did. Jun practically squirms in his spot, finding it hard to look at Yanan now, as if it was him he kissed. Jun suddenly hates that he’s in the middle between them. Yanan is still being petulant, sinking into the cushions as if he’ll disappear into them. “Baby,” Minghao sighs, a slight laugh in his tone. Jun feels responsible for this now. He sits up to pull Yanan back up, arm snaking around his back and the other one around his front. He hugs his torso tightly, head against his chest.

“Don’t be mad,” Jun pleades cutely, snuggling into his chest like a cat would rub it’s head against something. Minghao laughs and Yanan can’t help but laugh as well, his arm wrapping around his back.

“I’m not mad,” Yanan giggles, hugging him back just as tight. They lay back against the couch again, Jun squeezed into him tightly. He pulls his legs over Yanan’s, between his thighs so he’s as close as he can be. They stay like this for a good while and Minghao sits back again, amused. He unpauses the drama and they go back to watching it just as before, comfortable like this. It’s another minute or two of nothing before Jun suddenly moves, tilting his head up and kissing Yanan’s cheek. Just as quickly, he ducks his head back into his chest. Yanan says nothing and Minghao can’t help but shake his head fondly. It’s another minute before Yanan returns the gesture, kissing the top of his head this time and Jun practically melts into a puddle instantaneously. He’s not sure what he did to deserve any of this really. He looks up this time, trying to meet Yanan’s eyes but Yanan is adamant about watching the tv. They’re all pretty aware it’s not being paid attention to though.

“Anie,” Jun whines, poking his chest. Yanan shakes his head, refusing to look at him. “Anieee,” he repeats, fingers curling around his shirt and tugging. Yanan, defeated, looks down after more whining from Jun and receives a smile in response. “Won’t you kiss me too?” he asks, in a teasing voice that causes Yanan to push him away out of embarrassment.

“No,” Yanan says through a laugh, attempting to mask how nervous the question makes him. Jun laughs as well though he doesn't let go of Yanan’s shirt nor moves any further.

“Pleaseeee,” he asks, the same cute tone as before. He’s just as nervous about the situation as Yanan is but he finds it much more amusing when it’s like this. It makes it feel like it’s not as big of a moment as it is, like it’s just any other thing between them.

“No,” Yanan repeats, pulling his lips into his mouth, muffling his giggling, eyes crinkling through it.

“Please, please please,” Jun whines obnoxiously, bringing both of his hands to Yanan’s cheeks and squeezing them. Yanan giggles some more though they begin to die away when he meets Jun’s eyes. They quiet down at the same time and Jun feels the nerves set in even more now but just as before, doesn’t get the chance to think much about it because Yanan is leaning in quick to kiss him. It’s fast, and Jun doesn’t process it quickly enough because Yanan is sitting back again and grabbing a pillow to cover his face. Jun is stunned though he recovers from it fast when he hears Minghao giggling next to them.

“You’re so cute,” Minghao coos, tugging the pillow out of his hands. Yanan whines in protest, covering his face with his hands and Jun smiles widely. “He did this a lot when we started dating it was impossible to kiss him more than once at a time,” Minghao says and Yanan moves his hands quickly, ready to defend himself.

“That’s a lie,” Yanan says, pushing Minghao’s shoulder. Minghao laughs.

“It’s really not,” Minghao says and Yanan crosses his arms, already defeated. Jun returns to tuck himself back in under Yanan’s chin.

“I’ll just take kisses from Minghao if I can’t get them from you,” Jun says, mostly joking, though when Yanan wraps his arms back around Jun and presses his face into his hair, mumbling “No,” he can’t really say it’s a joke.

“I should’ve known you’d pick him over me,” Minghao teases and Jun turns to look at him, smiling.

“Anyday,” Jun says. Yanan turns his head and sticks his tongue out at Minghao. Jun giggles, squeezing Yanan even tighter if possible. Minghao just shakes his head, turning to look back at the screen. They finish the episode and then Minghao is standing up.

“I have to get to work,” he tells them, and Jun is surprisingly the first to protest.

“But you just got here,” Jun says, uncurling himself from the spot in Yanan’s arms. Minghao smiles as they’re all aware he’s been there for several hours now.

“You know I always leave at this time,” Minghao says, reaching down and ruffling Jun’s hair.

“It’s because he likes work more than us,” Yanan says, frowning. Jun nods right away in agreement. Minghao scoffs, shaking his head.

“You two can’t be teaming up against me all the time,” Minghao says, going to put his shoes on. Jun stands up first and Yanan finds his hand before he stands up as well. Minghao looks up to see them follow him and laughs, shaking his head. Yanan’s hands are both holding onto Jun’s and he rests his head on Jun’s shoulder, watching Minghao get his things together. “If you don’t let me leave now, I’ll be late again.”

“Fine,” Jun says, glancing at Yanan then back at Minghao. “We’ll make use of the time,” he grins. Yanan pulls away quickly, exasperated.

“What does _that_ mean?” he squeaks and Minghao looks entirely too amused.

“I have no problem with that,” Minghao says, smiling at the two after pulling on both shoes. He reaches for Yanan’s hand and brings him in closer. He easily places a kiss on his lips even though Yanan still looks like his guard is up. Minghao looks at Jun next and now he’s squirming in place. Minghao raises an eyebrow in question and Jun feels small once again, not knowing what to do. It’s definitely like him to confidently tease Yanan only to be melted back down into a shy puddle the moment Minghao looks at him. The decision is made for him as Minghao takes a step closer and kisses his cheek, smiling softly at him.

“Have a good day,” Jun barely manages to say as Minghao slips out of the apartment and is left alone with Yanan. Usually it doesn’t feel as tense as it does now but he ignores the feeling when he turns around to face him. But Yanan is already scrambling to find the comfort of the couch again and curls up with a pillow in his arms.

“Anie,” Jun says softly, following after him and plopping down on the couch next to him.

“Hm?” Yanan responds from behind the pillow, looking up at him shyly.

“I was just joking, you know, we can just do what we normally do,” Jun says, smiling. Yanan hesitates to look up but finally reveals himself from behind the pillow. He smooths it out on his lap, chewing on his lip, then looks up at Jun again.

“We don’t have to though,” Yanan says, quiet, nervously looking around the room a few times and back at Jun.

“Hm?”

“We don’t have to just… sit around,” Yanan tries to explain, and his fingers are finding Jun’s arm again. It’s silent for a few seconds and Jun wants to clarify what it is Yanan means but he thinks maybe talking isn’t necessary. He’s itching to taste Yanan’s lips again, even if it was only for a split second before. He wants to know more, feel more. Jun kisses him first this time, fast like the first time. Then there’s another kiss, and another, neither really sure who’s starting or ending them but just that it’s easier this way to get used to it. Jun smiles softly, brings a hand up to touch Yanan’s jaw then slides it down to his neck, resting it there as he kisses him again, longer this time, moving his lips against his cautiously. It feels almost like he’ll break him if he doesn’t do it gently enough. But the thought of that goes away almost as fast as it comes when Yanan pushes into it further, holding Jun’s bicep and pushing him back against the couch. Jun breathes out heavily in between the kiss, parting only for a second before he’s kissing him a little harder, swiping his tongue between his lips and running his hand up into the back of Yanan’s hair. Yanan makes a soft sound against him and presses him even further. They part again and Yanan takes that opportunity to push him back completely against the couch so he’s laying down. Neither of them think about it anymore as Yanan figures out the mess of their long legs and arms and repositions himself half laying down on top of Jun, kissing him again. Jun wraps his arm around Yanan’s neck, returning the kiss eagerly. They both forget about anything else but the feeling of their lips against each other and their breaths mingling together. Jun kisses him like he can’t get enough of the taste and Yanan kisses him like he’d stop breathing if he doesn’t get anymore. It’s driven by want and the need to express all of the feelings neither of them realized were this strong. Jun was so distracted by the thought of Yanan being the friend he can’t hurt that he didn’t realize how much he craved feeling Yanan this close. Yanan was more to him than he thought, and he wished he would’ve realized it sooner.

“Fuck,” is the first thing Jun says when he pulls back, breathing heavy. Yanan laughs, soft and small, putting his forehead on Jun’s chest. Jun laughs with him and they both just relax again, Yanan laying his weight on Jun now. He moves his body to make the both of them comfortable, head resting under Jun’s chin.

“I didn’t expect that,” Yanan says and Jun scoffs.

“You practically asked for it.”

“I did not.” Jun laughs again. There’s another calm silence.

“Do you think Minghao will be upset?” Yanan hums and shakes his head.

“He’d be happy it happened.” Jun smiles, wrapping an arm around Yanan.

“Thank you for all of this,” Jun says softly. Yanan raises his head to look at him.

“For what?”

“For letting me be a part of this,” he replies. Yanan frowns and puts his head back down.

“You have nothing to thank us for, we just want you around, we want you.” Jun feels his chest tighten. Maybe this is definitely something he wants, even needs in his life. He can’t imagine things without them around anymore. It may be rocky and awkward at times, but it’s easy to get used to it all when it’s them. When it’s Minghao and Yanan, it’s just all made easy. 

“I want you both too, a lot,” Jun confesses and Yanan leans up to kiss his jaw. It feels like comfort, everything he needs.

“I know.”


End file.
